Eren Case: Aspiring Attorney
by OPFan37
Summary: Eren Case is a new defence lawyer just out of school, but with little luck or skill. After his first case, he aspires to become a great attorney, and find his place in protecting his clients. Using his incredible skills of perception and compassion, he will create amazing turnabouts, and reveal the true personalities of all using his special ability: Soul Puzzle!
1. Chapter 1

The New Turnabout

My name is Eren Case.

I am 20 years old, born in the U.S. In case you want a profile, first, that's weird, and second, I'm fairly tall, Caucasian skin, blue eyes, and dark blonde hair that is mostly swept back, save for a cowslip on the top of my head, and two jagged strands that frame my head. My preferred attire is an emerald green jacket with white buttons done up along with the collar, and skinny sleeves that are folded back at the wrists, along with a short, wide, orange kipper tie, along with crisp black trousers and shined black shoes.

I had just recently graduated from lawyer school, excelling particularly in culprit investigation and cross-examination practices, and began looking for cases from my home. Unfortunately, as is with all new professions, it's hard to find business that will kick start you. I began advertising myself through social media, in hopes that I would get a client soon.

It was one day when I actually got an email, no sender ID, which I thought was a bit strange, but hey, I was getting kinda desperate for work.

Apparently there was a client who was unable to get a lawyer due to being unable to contact them, said she had difficulty using a phone or something, and was unable to find a lawyer to represent her on an account of murder. Naturally, I took the opportunity, and headed down to the courthouse.

 **February 3rd 2028, 9:57 AM**

 **Courtroom No. 5 - Defendant's Lobby**

"I'm here! I'm here! I'm here!" I called as I ran in, placing my hands in my knees and panting. "Hah...never...hah...running...again..."

The two Bailiff guards looked at each other, then at me. "Um...are you the defense?"

"Y-Yes!" I stood straight up. "Eren Case! I'm here to represent my client Ms...er...?"

(Crap...I just realised I didn't even know her name! I just got ready as soonas that email arrived)

"Ms. Fey. Pearl Fey." One of the guards helped me.

"Of course." I nodded. "The case is a crime of murder, correct?"

"...Yeah." The guard nodded.

(They're both giving me this awkward look...I, hoestly don't blame them...)

"In any case, you are to enter immediately, the case will begin shortly."

"R-Right now? I don't even get to meet my client?" I gasped.

"She is already inside." One of them told me. "And you'd better be too."

(I...only just realised how ill-prepared I am...and on my first case, too! Ugh...)

 **February 3rd, 10:00 AM**

 **Courtroom No. 5**

I jumped at the sound of an actual gavel being struck. "Court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Fey." The judge said.

"T-The defence is ready, Your Honor!" I gasped, still not used to the situation I was in.

I looked over at the prosecutor, who seemed to be a man with black glasses, and a tuft of hair that swept down over the right side of his face. "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

"Hmm, defence, I don't believe we have met before." Judge observed. "And I heard you were picked up as the accused's lawyer last minute."

"Th-That's true! Eren Case, at your service!" I gasped.

(That was far too forced...)

"Hmph." The prosecution chuckled, twirling his hair. "No doubt a lawyer fresh out of school. I can see him sweating from here."

(H-He's spot on!) I thought, indeed sweating.

"I see. I suppose I wish you luck, Mr. Case." Judge nodded.

"Th-Thank you Your Honor." I mumbled.

"Prosecution, your opening statement." Judge began.

"Thank you, Your Honor." The prosecution nodded. "The accused, Pearl Fey, is charged with murder in Kurain Village."

(Kurain? That sounds familiar...) I thought.

"It is a village of spirit mediums, where they are hailed as divine prodigies that can channel spirits." He continued.

(Sounds a bit far-fetched to me)

"The victim is Darren Max, a travelling musician. I have his profile here." He showed the profile to the court, allowing me to view a pasty white man wearing a black jacket with spikes on the shoulder, and a dark red mohawk complete with piercings on his nose and mouth and a black flame tattoo n the side of his head.

(W-Wow, that's...something.)

"Yesterday morning, the victim was found dead on the streets of Kurain. His autopsy report shows that he died at 11:30 PM last night, from a concussion caused by blunt trauma to the head. It also details that he was intoxicated at the time of death." The autopsy report was filed into court records.

"A photo was taken at the crime scene." The prosecutor went on, as he showed a picture that had Darren Max lying on the ground, bleeding heavily from his head, with a nearby stone having blood on it. "It is believed that the victim fell and struck their head on the nearby stone, thus knocking him out, and causing him to bleed to death."

"I see." Judge nodded as it was added to the court record.

(Okay, the basic facts have been established...) I went over in my head. (Now think...I should try to press and get more info. Ohhh...I hope I can even speak like this...)

"S-So what makes you think that my client killed him?" I asked. "If he was intoxicated, wouldn't it be possible that he tripped and accidentally hit the rock in his drunken state?"

"Hmph, I was just getting to that." The prosecutor huffed.

"Defence, please what until the prosecution has given their statement." Judge told me.

"R-Right..." I nodded meekly.

"If you take a look at the crime photo, you will see an item lying here." He pointed at what looked like a broken green gem lying next to the body. "This is a mitamah stone, a symbol of spirits within Kurain Village. It was found near the body, and was discovered to have the accused's fingerprints on it."

"Urk!" I gasped. "Well that's...evidence alright."

"Ah yes, I believe that item has been added to the court record." Judge nodded. "Prosecution Payne, will you call your first witness?"

"Indeed, Your Honor." 'Payne', as he was called, nodded. "I call the accused, Pearl Fey, to the stand."

I waited, then raised an eyebrow as a girl with an infinity top-knot took the stand, looking quite nervous.

"...Wait...this is Pearl Fey?" I clenched my left fist and slammed it on the desk. "You're accusing a child of murder!? That's insane!"

A silence floated over the room. (Er...did I say something wrong?)

"...Mr. Case. Ms. Fey is 18 years of age." Judge informed me.

"Wh-What!?" I gasped, my jagged strands spiking out then flopping over my ears in shock.

Payne sighed. "To think, a defendant who doesn't even know the appearance of their client. Truly a sign of an unprofessional."

"I must agree." Judge sternly agreed. "Mr. Case, explain yourself."

"U-Um...I was asked over an e-email, Your Honor..." I admitted, scratching my cheek nervously whilst forcing a smile.

"Email?" Judge shook his head. "I will never understand modern technology. But in any case, Mr. Case, I suggest you prepare yourself much more in future trials, if any!"

"Y-Yes, Your Honor...!" (He really got me there...)

"Accused, your statement, please." Payne requested.

"..." Pearl Fey remained silent.

"Um, Ms. Fey? Your statement?" Judge asked.

"..." She was still silent.

(Poor girl, she must be terrified up there, being accused of murder.) I thought. "Ms. Fey, we cannot continue until you give a statement. And as your lawyer, I need to help you."

"...I...I never wanted you to be my lawyer." She practically whispered.

"Huh?" I stated.

"I didn't want you to be my lawyer." She repeated. "I wanted somebody else...and they're not here...I wanted them to be here..."

(So she wanted a different lawyer? Then why didn't she request them?) I pondered for a moment. (Come to think of it, didn't that email say she had trouble with the phone or something? Who even sent that anyway?)

"I'm not surprised, having such a stupid lawyer representing you." Payne sighed. "I would take anybody else, too."

(That's so harsh!) I cried in my head.

"Hm...I understand if you are troubled by this...but we still need a testimony." Judge urged.

"...Okay." She nodded.

(This is it, my first proper witness testimony!) I braced myself as Pearl talked.

"I never went out last night, I was busy with chores late into the evening. I never saw the body, only until this morning when they arrested me. I swear, I've never seen that man before, I would remember that leather jacket and a tattoo on the head!" Pearl said.

"Heh heh...quite a desperate testimony." Payne chuckled.

(Hate to agree with him, but he's right.) I thought. (I definitely saw an inconsistency in there...now I just gotta use evidence to back it up...and find out why she lied in the first place. This is my first chance, time to show what I can do!)

"Ms. Fey, may you please repeat the last sentence of your testimony?" I requested.

"..." She stayed silent.

"Please, Ms. Fey, I cannot help you if you won't help me." I pleaded.

"...Okay." She submitted.

(Alright, I remember, its this statement!)

"I would remember that leather jacket and a tattoo on the head."

(This is it! First time! Don't screw it up!)

"OBJECTION!"

I looked at the court records. "Ms. Fey, there is an inconsistency in that last statement."

"Huh?" She gasped.

"You said that you would remember the tattoo on the victims head, and in an earlier sentence, you also said you didn't see the victim until this morning, when he was dead." I showed the court the crime photo. "But as you can see in the crime photo, the blood from the victims head wound has covered the tattoo!"

"Ah! You're right!" The Judge gasped.

"Heh heh heh..." Payne laughed. "Do you realise what you're insinuating, defence? You are saying that the accused lied in order to cover up when she first met the victim!" He grinned. "Obviously, when she killed him!"

(Ack! He's right!...no, wait!) "Y-You can't prove that Ms. Fey first met the victim at the time of his death!" I insisted. "Ms. Fey! Please revise your testimony to explain."

"I...I'm not guilty...I didn't kill him...!" She whimpered.

(Uh-oh, there's no way she'll trust me now, that I turned her testimony against her!) I panicked.

"Witness, you will revise your testimony to explain!" Judge emphasised.

"But...! I...!" Pearl gasped.

(If Ms. Fey revises her testimony like this, she'll just lie again!) I realised. (There must be a way to calm her down and get her to trust me...but how can I do that when I hardly know anything about her!?)

Then, I had a thought. (Wait...what if I did that? Maybe it could work in this situation!)

"Ms. Fey." I spoke. "If it is alright, may I say something, before you revise your testimony?"

"...Yes." She whispered.

"Thank you, Ms. Fey." I nodded. (It's time to focus. Ms. Fey, I'm going to find out what kind of person you truly are!)

A person I respected very much once told me something...that my greatest power was 'both my compassion, and my sight of understanding'. I didn't understand what they meant at first, I was always terrible at reading people. But I began to try and view it from a different perspective. A way of understanding others, using all of my skills, and a way to decipher it clearly...

I called it Soul Puzzle.

A way for me to 'see' the soul, the feelings, of others, and decipher them clearly. If I could do this with Ms. Fey, perhaps I could reach out to her.

I represented the persons 'soul' as a heart, which I saw in Ms. fey. However, this soul was completely black, representing that I had no clue of what she was like. But, my innate ability of compassion could sense...pieces, of this soul, that could come together.

I could see it...two pink halves of the empty soul. Since there were two pieces, it meant that there were two key aspects to Ms. Fey's personality to discover. Now it was a matter of using evidence to find out what these personality traits were.

(I'll use the first sentence of her testimony as reference.) I put the sentence 'I never went out last night' on one heart, and the sentence 'I was busy with chores late into the evening' on the other heart. (I believe there is truth to these two sentences...now, I have to find personality traits that link up to these statement, using evidence!)

I first thought about the 'never went out' piece. (I think I understand what this means...but I don't think any evidence in the ourt record will support it...so instead, I will use Ms. Fey's Personal Evidence!)

I classified 'Personal Evidence' as evidence on the persons being, just by looking at them, so I looked at Ms. Fey's clothing.

(Her sleeves are long, and it would seem she has multiple layers..) I thought. (That could only point to one personality trait...shyness!) The first heart piece clicked into place in the empty soul. (Yes! That has to be correct! Now, for the other half.)

I thought about the statement...and studied Ms. Fey. (I don't see any Personal Evidence that could tie in with this...so, I'll try using court evidence instead!) I looked through the evidence, and found something in a description in one of the items. (If this is correct, then this points to a sign of...caring!)

The other heart piece clicked into place, forming a full heart. (Yes! I did it!)

My focus returned once more, and I was back in the courtroom. "Ms. Fey...I can tell what kind of person you are, after reviewing your 'evidence'."

"Wh...What do you mean?" She asked.

"You were very nervous when we started, and the clothes you wear cover most of your body. This points towards great shyness in your personality." I explianed. "I am not surprised really, being in a courtroom filled with people you don't know, prosecuted for murder, with a lawyer you never asked for representing you."

"..." She remained silent.

"But I also discerned something else." I took out the broken mitamah stone.

"Th-That's-!" She gasped.

"This mitamah stone, though broken now, has a faded colour, yet a still distinct shine." I pointed out. "Obviously it is old, but well cared for."

"My cousin, Mystic Maya gave me me it...but..." She looked down at an identical mitamah stone hanging around her neck.

"An important item from an important person...well cared for, now broken." I sighed. "Ms. Fey, I believe that this evidence points to you having a very caring nature."

"Mr. Case, what is your point?" Judge asked.

"He's obviously spouting useless nonsense, Your Honor." Payne sighed.

"My point is, that I do not believe these characteristics are one of a killer!" I slammed my fist onto the desk. "Ms. Fey! I believe in your innocence from these aspects of yourself alone!"

"You...truly believe that?" She asked hesitantly.

"I do." I nodded. "So please...Pearl fey! Let me help you, and prove to everybody else that you are the kind person I believe you are!"

"..." She was silent for a moment.

But then she smiled. "Okay. I'll believe in you, Mr. Case."

(Yes! I got her to open up to me!) I smiled. (Now maybe we can turn this trial around!)

I nodded. "Pearl Fey...please give your testimony!"


	2. Chapter 2

The New Turnabout Part 2

"I did see Darren Max yesterday. He arrived in town suddenly, and, rather loudly. I was outside at the time and he began tormenting me. So I ran away, as far as I could get from him, and back into my house. I never even touched him." Pearl explained.

"I see...that seems pretty solid." I nodded.

"Indeed, but please speak the truth next time, Ms. Fey." Judge nodded. "If the defendant is satisfied with the testimony then-"

"OBJECTION!"

I recoiled slightly at Payne's outburst. "Huh!?"

"Heh heh heh..." Payne smirked. "Ms. Fey, you say you didn't touch the victim once?"

(Something's funny here...what's he planning?)

"Y-Yes, it's true." Penny nodded.

"Then, would you kindly explain this?" Payne produced a familiar jacket to the court.

"Is that...the victims jacket?" Judge asked.

"Indeed, Your Honor. I had the police do a test of it." Payne smiled. "And two handprints were found on it...handprints that matched those of Ms. Fey!"

"Wh-What!?" I yelled.

"Ah!" Penny gasped.

"Judging from this, it is obvious how the crime occurred." Payne continued. "Late at night, whilst the victim was intoxicated, you snuck up on him from behind, and forcefully pushed him, his weakened state causing him to fall forward and smash his head on the rock!"

(H-He was keeping that evidence to himself this whole time!?) I thought.

"Oh my! That certainly does provide an explanation!" Judge gaped. "Accused? What is your response?"

"I...But...I didn't...!" Pearl breathed.

(Pearl's been put on the spot...I have to help her!) "Your Honor, I would like to cross-examine the witness!"

"Hmm...I suppose this new information has had to make you rethink, Mr. Case?"

(Unfortunately, yes.)

"Very well. You may cross-examine the witness."

(I don't believe Pearl would lie to me...) I thought. (So now, I have to find a way she would have touched Darren Max that morning...) I listened as she repeated herself. (...Wait!)

"HOLD IT!"

"Ms. Fey, what do you mean when you say Darren Max began tormenting you?" I asked.

"W-Well, he was shouting about being in a 'dump of a town', and threw his jacket on the floor in anger..." She said.

(Sounds like a horrible guy...no wonder she didn't wanna talk about him.)

"He then turned to me and yelled at me to pick it up...so I did, as fast as I could, then I ran!" Pearl whimpered.

"...Wait, you say you picked up his jacket to give it back to him?" I echoed.

"Y-Yes." She nodded.

"Your Honor! This proves that Pearl Fey only touched the victims jacket! Not the victim himself!" I exclaimed.

"That does seem to make sense." Judge nodded.

"Maybe so..." Payne nodded.

(What? Why is he so calm?)

"Newbie, you should check the autopsy report before rushing to a hasty defence." Payne said.

"The autopsy report?" I opened it up and checked it. "Concussion...blunt trauma to the head...intoxication...and, an injury to the left shin?"

"Yes. That injury presents the true way the accused killed the victim. She tripped him up, causing him to fall to his demise." Payne chuckled.

"Huuuuuuh!?" I cried. (How could I have missed that!?)

"Well, that also seems like a possibility." Judge agreed.

"P-Prosecutor Payne! Why didn't you mention this in your overview of the autopsy report!?" I accused.

"Oh? Is it not a lawyers job to actually READ the autopsy report? Or did they fail to teach you that? Or perhaps, you got kicked out of lawyer school altogether?" He responded.

"Ugh...!" I flinched. "No need to go that far..."

"It's true that the lawyer shoud read it." Judge took sides.

"H-Hold on, then! If you knew that, then that means you presenting the possibility of the victim being pushed was just a huge waste of time!" I argued.

"'A waste of time'? I was merely presenting one of many possibilities. Is that not what you defence attorneys do all the time?" Payne rebutted.

(There's no mistake now...he's just out to make me look like an idiot novice!)

"I don't think we can get any more reliable information out of the accused." Payne said.

"I think so. You are free to step down, Ms. Fey." Judge affirmed.

"O...Okay..." Pearl sighed.

(Poor Pearl...don't worry! We're not done yet!)

"I would like to call my next witness." Payne went on. "He was the man who first discovered the victims body, and made the call to the police."

I watched as a...strange, figure, approached the stand. He was a tall, lanky man, with bright red rosy cheeks and bulging, shiny blue eyes, and a sickeningly sweet smile., that had two lollipop sticks coming out of it. He wore a white apron which said 'Luvely Candy' in bubble writing on it, over a frilly white shirt and slacks, with white gloves, as he held a heart-shaped box of chocolates underneath his right arm.

"Witness, your name and occupation, please." Payne requested.

"Why, hell-O everybody! I must admit, I've never been in a courtroom before!" He positively beamed. "My name is Valen Luv, proud owner of Luvely Candy, the travelling, dazzling, candy store!"

(Wh-What's wrong with this guy!?) I couldn't help but think.

"I do hope you don't mind, but I brought some of my posters to share with you all today! Here you go!" He then began chucking posters like shuriken stars at everybody present!

"Ow!" I cried as one of the posters hit me in the face.

(What the heck is this thing?) I picked up the poster and looked at it. It was completely filed with overbearing bright colours in a mix of opening times and types of candy. (Ugh, no thanks.)

"Oh my, a candy store owner? I thought such fancies did not exist in Kurain Village!" Judge exclaimed.

"Oh my dear Judge! That is e-XActly why I came to Kurain!" Mr. Luv grinned. "I couldn't stand the thought of anywhere not having candy! So I decided to drop down for a couple of days and share my delicious sweets with everybody! But I never thought I would be caught up in a murder!"

(Your delivery is already giving me rotten teeth.) I thought bitterly.

"Please give your testimony as to what you saw this morning." Payne requested.

"Well, I opened my shop at 8 on the dot, ready to serve as usual. I pride myself in my spot-on timing you see. But to my horror, I saw a body of that man from yesterday lying in the path, and I called the police straightaway! I then inspected the body, and found that young womans mitamah stone right next to the body! And to think he only arrived yesterday, yet killed that same night, such horror!" He said.

(Ugh...that seemed pretty airtight. All I can do is try to press him.)

"Defence, you may cross-examine the witness." I nodded to the judge and listened to his testimony again.

(There must be something in it that shows Pearl couldn't have done it...)

"HOLD IT!"

"You found Ms. Fey's mitamah stone near the body, so you automatically assumed that she was the culprit?" I questioned his second to last statement. "Isn't that a bit presumptious?"

"Unfortunately Mr. Defence, that was the only conclusion I could come to!" Mr. Luv sighed. "You see, though I had only been in Kurain Village for a short time, I learned that only spirit mediums can wear such trinkets. And at the time of the event, Ms. Fey was the only bona-fide spirit medium in the place."

(A hard piece of evidence that can only belong to one person? That's really not good for Pearl...) I shuddered. (His alibi definitely seems to hold up at this morning...but what if I can get him to admit to something at a different time?...Maybe I could use that last sentence!)

"HOLD IT!"

"So you saw the victim during the day, yesterday? What were you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm ashamed to admit it, but nothing much." Mr. Luv shrugged.

"Elaborate on 'nothing much'." I urged.

"Why, I was standing in my shop all day! But business was painfully slow." He sighed. "I only had one customer the entire day!"

"Who was that?" I went on.

"Oh my, should I say...?" He giggled. "The accused, Ms. Fey!"

"Ms. Fey, is this true?" I asked her.

"Y-Yes...after that Darren had stormed off to play his music, I went to Mr. Luv's shop to get some candy and calm my nerves." She admitted, before getting a goofy smile on her face. "We've never had such luxuries in the village before! I had a double scoop chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles and marshmallows!"

(That's oddly specific, and a bit much...but I admit it sounds delicious.) I sweated.

"Defence? Do you wish for this to be added to the witness' testimony?" Judge asked.

(Hm...is that fact truly important...?) I thought for a moment, looking through the court records, then realised something. "Yes! It's important Your Honor! And I request that it be repeated!"

"Very well. Witness?" Judge requested.

"Why of course." He smiled. "I only served one customer that day; Ms. Fey!"

"OBJECTION!"

"Mr. Luv, I'm a bit surprised that you would keep a sale from us." I smirked.

"Hm? I do not know what you mean." Mr. Luv feigned ignorance.

"I think you do. You DID sell a piece of candy to another customer, yesterday!" I said.

"Hm? Can you back up that claim, defence?" Judge asked.

"I can, Your Honor." I nodded, pulling out a photo. "If I may direct your attention to the crime photo."

"...What are we supposed to be looking at, Mr. Case?" Judge asked.

"This, right next to the victims leg." I pointed.

"Why, that's...a sweet wrapper!" Judge gasped.

"Exactly!" I nodded. "Mr. Luv, you say you only sold Pearl Fey an ice cream that day, but the fact that a sweet wrapper is in this photo, and that you are the only sweet shop in town..." I pointed at him. "Proves that you served another customer other then Pearl Fey yesterday!"

"Urk!" He noticeably gasped.

"OBJECTION!"

"Wh-What on earth does that have to do with the current case of murder?" Payne asked.

"Nothing...yet." I spoke. "However, the fact that that sweet wrapper exists there means...that whoever left it could be the real killer!"

"Whaaaat!?" Payne cried.

The gallery began chattering amongst themselves, causing the Judge to bash his gavel. "This presents a new possibility in this case! Witness, explain yourself!"

"Oooh..." Mr. Luv groaned. "...Fine, I didn't want to admit, it would be bad for my business, but...I served Mr. Max himself."

"What? You sold candy to the victim?" I gasped.

"Gravely so." He sighed. "Selling my delectable treats to a man like that practically sickened me. But, as I said, business was slow. I doubt many people would buy my treats knowing I sold them to a not-so-hot man in town."

(Hmm...is that the true reason, Mr. Luv?)

"Witness, you will present your testimony on selling to the victim." Judge declared.

"It was around 10:50 when that horrible man approached my sweet shop. He banged a hand against the table and roughly demanded a coffee chocolate. It was no doubt to ease his drunken state which he was currently in at the time. After he left, I hurriedly shut up shop, near closing time."

"So you sold the sweet to him late at night?" I pondered.

"Indeed. It appeared that he was drunk then. A shame, really, for Kurain doesn't even have any bars! Probably took a swig from his own bottle." Mr. Luv shook his head disapprovingly.

(Kurain has no bars? How did he get drunk, then?)

"Defence, you may cross-examine the witness." Judge approved.

(You say that, Your Honor, but...what am I supposed to gleam from this?) I looked through the evidence again. (Nothing here seems to contradict his statements...huh?) I then looked at the poster he threw at me. (...This is-!)

"Mr. Luv! Repeat your last sentence!" I requested.

"Very well." He smiled. "After he left, I quickly closed shop, near the specific time, of course."

"OBJECTION!"

"You say that you closed shop near your allotted closing time?" I asked.

"Yeeeees?" He grinned.

"And you yourself earlier said that, 'you pride yourself in your spot-on timing'?" I pressed.

"..." He seemed to have fallen silent.

"Thought so." I smiled. "In that case, you're lying!" I presented the poster. "Your poster states that your closing time on Thursdays is 11:30 PM. When you said that you sold your sweet to Darren Max at 10:50, then closed immediately after!"

"What on earth are you getting at, beginner?" Payne grumbled.

"I also fail to see your reasoning behind such an explanation, Mr. Case." Judge agreed.

"In that case, please remember the victims autopsy report." I took out the evidence. "It estimates that Mr. Max died at around 11:30 PM."

I slammed my fist onto the desk. "If Mr. Luv kept his business open until the proper closing time, as the good businessman he claims to be..." I pointed at him. "Then he would have seen the murder first-hand!"

"Aghagh!" He cried, biting his lollipop sticks so hard they bent. "I-I just told you, didn't I!? I closed up shop early because that Darren character scared me!"

I shook my head. "Didn't you say you closed 'near the specific time'?"

"St-Stop twisting my words!" He gasped.

"S-Silly beginner! it was simply a misspeak!" Payne insisted.

(Nice try, Payne, but I'm not giving up that easily.)

"That's...that's...!" I waited for some kind of intense reaction from Mr. Luv...but he simply smiled again. "That's quite a joke you played there."

"Huh?" I gasped. "What are you talking about?"

"You say that as a good businessman, I would keep my shop open until the proper time. But don't you think, as a human being, I would rightfully close up shop after just being threatened?" He grinned.

"...What are you saying?" I asked.

"You don't know?" Payne seemed to have regained his composure also. "Defence, you merely claim that Mr. Luv would keep his shop open until that time, basing your evidence on him being a 'businessman'." He snickered. "Your theory is just that! And nothing more!"

"B-But...!" (Oh no...he's right! I accused him using nothing more then a scheduled closing time! How could I have run into that so blindly!?)

"The prosecution makes a valid point." Judge nodded. "Defence, can you provide evidence to explain a reason why Mr. Luv would keep his store open, other then speculation?"

"I...I..." I slumped forward. "I can't...Your Honor."

"Oh my! How EM-barrassing!" Mr. Luv giggled. "That's a big shame on your part, Mr. Defence."

"Heh heh heh...indeed." Payne chuckled. "Truly he is nothing more then a lawyer school drop-out, winding up on the stand by some unforeseen circumstances."

(I...I was just trying to find a way to involve him with this somehow!) I panicked. (Did I really mess up so badly?)

"If you think you can prove something, Mr. Defence, then I shall gladly give another testimony." Mr. Luv offered.

"I think Mr. Case may need it." Judge agreed. "Witness, your testimony, please."

"I did serve Ms. Fey and Mr. Max that day, her in the day, him late at night. Because of his rowdy behaviour, I closed up shop as soon as he left out of fear. The next morning, I discovered his body, with all the evidence lying beside him pointing to the culprit; Ms. Fey!"

(Did...Did I really spot any lies in there?) I had to think. (I'm already treading on thin ice, if I try making bizarre claims again then...Ms. Fey will...)

"Defence, you may cross-examine the witness." Judge approved.

(No...I really can't accuse him of anything right now...so I'll just have to press harder!)

"HOLD IT!"

"What 'evidence' did you find that points to Ms. Fey being the culprit?" I asked.

"Why, the broken mitamah stone, lying in plain sight! Or have you forgotten about it already?" Mr. Luv chattered.

"Obviously, it is the main point of focus in Ms. Fey's guilt." Payne nodded.

(They're still fixated on that...) I thought. (Is there any way I can get more information on that...? But...what if I end up just being wrong again? I can't do anything rashly! But then...what do I do?")

"Um, excuse me..."

I looked up to see Pearl at the stand. "Ms. Fey?"

"I'm sorry but...it's just that you keep talking about that mitamah, but..." She held up the mitamah around her neck. "This is my mitamah stone, here."

"That's your mitamah stone?" I clarified.

"Yes. Like I said...my cousin gave it to me, so I would never let it out of my sight." She nodded.

"Then, what is this?" I asked, showing the broken mitamah stone.

"I don't know...but I know it's not mine, I wouldn't let it get..." She trembled just looking at it.

"Hmph, I don't believe such a sob story upholds in a court of law." Payne huffed.

"What did you say, prosecutor?" I asked sternly.

"The girl obviously just wore another mitamah after losing that one, to try and cover herself up. Very poorly, I might add." Payne said.

"N-No! I would never! Not to it..." She said.

(Ms. Fey says that...but this mitamah has her fingerprints on it...is there a way to explain this?)

"Ms. Fey, did you ever take off your mitamah at any point yesterday?" I asked.

"Yesterday?...Oh! I took it off when I ate that ice cream!" She remembered. "I didn't want it to get sticky, so I left it on Mr. Luv's counter whilst I ate it."

"Mr. Luv? Is this true?" I asked.

"Yes, she did leave her 'precious' mitamah on the counter." He said. "But I returned it to her as soon as she was finished."

(So Pearl did take off her mitamah at one point...could anything have happened then?)

"Defence, what is your reasoning behind this questioning?" Judge asked.

"From Ms. Fey's explanation, it seems that we have two mitamah stones that are both claimed to be Ms. Fey's real, original belonging." I explained, before twisting my cowslip in thought. "But obviously, that's not the case...so what if..." I thought hard for a second.

"Yes, defence?" Judge urged.

"What if...one of them is a fake?" I suggested. "When Ms. Fey left her mitamah on the counter, it could have been copied somehow."

"Copied? That seems like a stretch, don't you think, little beginner?" Payne tutted.

"And on MY counter no less!?" Mr. Luv huffed, offended. "It's as if you think I had something to do with it! Impossible!"

(...A way to make a fake mitamah...does such a way exist?)

I pondered for a moment, then looked over the court record evidence. "...Mr. Luv. Would you care to add that statement to your testimony?"

"Hm? I really don't see the point." He replied.

"Add it, and repeat it back to me." I requested

"I don't understand what you're getting at, Mr. Case, but witness, if you could add that to your testimony please."

"Oh...why not." Mr. Luv grinned. "You think I would have made a fake mitamah? Impossible!"

"OBJECTION!"

I slammed my fist on the desk. "That's just the thing, Mr. Luv...you DO have a way to make a fake mitamah!"

"...What on earth are you saying now?" He asked.

"I just had a look at your menu." I pulled up his poster again. "One of your candies on sale is called a 'Mitamah Candy', and it looks surprisingly familiar, don't you agree?"

"H-Huh?" His smile wavered for a second. "That's ridiculous, Mr. Defence, are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"Let's put it to the test, shall we?" I threatened. "Ms. Fey, this may sound like an odd request, but...could you lick your mitamah for me?"

"Lick it? I, suppose so." She tentatively held the charm up and licked it. "...Oh! It...it tastes sweet!"

"Gah!" Mr. Luv gasped.

I nodded. "I thought so. Ms. Fey, when you put your mitamah on that counter, it was swapped out for a fake! a Mitamah Candy!"

"What!?" She gasped. "But then...that means...!"

"I'm afraid so, Ms. Fey." I presented the broken mitamah. "This is in fact, your real mitamah stone."

"No...Myystic Maya' tone...sh-she gave it to me before she went away...and I promised to take care of it...!" Pearl sobbed.

"Wh-Who cares if it's a fake! That evidence was still found near the body!" Payne sweated.

"OBJECTION!"

I shook my head. "But Ms. Fey believed that the fake she wore was the real deal, which leaves the question; how did the real mitamah stone get there?" I couldn't help but smile slightly. "Mr. Luv? Perhaps you could explain?"

"Ugh!" He grunted.

"After all, the switch seemed to have been made at your shop, with a candy you make." I insisted.

"Oooooooh..." He groaned.

"Mr. case, you seem to know what you're talking about. Care to enlighten us?" Judge asked.

"If the witness won't answer, then yes, Your Honor. The mitamah was replaced with a fake because..." I thought for a moment before answering. "..The real one was stolen! By none other then Valen Luv!"

"Aaaargh!" He jumped in surprise, making sweets and posters fly everywhere.

I slammed my fist onto the desk. "Mr. Luv! You made a candy mitamah to fool Ms. Fey, so that you could steal the real mitamah, and Ms. Fey has been wearing this fake mitamah ever since! Which means..." I pointed at him. "You had the most important piece of evidence in this case since the murder!"

"Aaaaaaargh!" He jumped again.

"Wh-Whaaaaaaaat!?" Payne cried, sending the gallery into an uproar.

The judge banged his gavel three times. "Order! Order! Is this true, witness?"

"Y-You can't prove that! Only Pearl Fey's fingerprints are on that mitamah!" He accused.

I smiled. "But aren't you wearing gloves?"

"Gah!" He gasped again.

(This is it! I've overthrown the main piece of evidence linking Ms. Fey to the crime! Now all I have to do is prove who the real culprit is!) I thought. (Get ready, Mr. Luv! I'm gunning for you now!)

 **Court Record: Darren Max's Autopsy Report, Died from blunt head trauma at around 11:30 PM. Was intoxicated at time of death. Injury to the left shin.**

 **Crime Photo: Shows Darren Max, a bloody rock, a broken mitamah stone, and a sweet wrapper.**

 **Broken Mitamah: A broken, well-cared for mitamah stone. Has Pearl Fey's fingerprints on it.**

 **Max's Jacket: The victims jacket. Has one set of Pearl Fey's fingerprints on it.**

 **Luvely Candy Poster: A poster detailing Luvely Candy's opening times and candies on sale.**

 **(Also, A/N, thank you all for the support and reviews because this is actually really fun to write. Also, to UnlockTheCure. You asked for it, there it is, the extent of my drawing ability. I'm not keeping that.)**


	3. Chapter 3

The New Turnabout Part 3

"Mmmmmm!" Mr. Luv puffed his cheeks out angrily, sweating slightly. "...Fine. Fine! I didn't want to say it, Mr. Defence, but if you are accusing me, I have no choice!"

(What is it this time?)

"You're right. I did keep my store open until 11:30, and I saw something out in the darkness of the night." Mr. Luv mumbled. "I now know, that it was Mr. Max's murder!"

"Huh!?" I cried.

"Mr. Luv, you saw the murder happen, and didn't testify!?" Judge accused.

"As I said, it was dark, and I saw nothing but silhouettes." Mr. Luv explained. "I could hardly tell you anything concrete, so I thought it wouldn't be very useful. So-RRY!"

(Wouldn't be useful!? I highly doubt it!) "And what does that have to do with the broken mitamah, huh?"

"Why, I just wanted to have a look at such a beautiful stone, I promise I was going to return it afterwards!" He pleaded.

(How quick you change your tone. You were saying you didn't even copy it a second ago!)

"But, it happened when Mr. Max came to my store that evening...he...oh, it's too awful to even say!" Mr. Luv gasped.

"I'm sure you can grin and bear it." I hissed.

"Mr. Max he...he stole the mitamah!" He gasped.

"What? Stole it?" I echoed.

"Yes! He saw me studying it, and demanded that I handed it over to him!" Mr. Luv gasped.

"That was Ms. Fey's prized possession, and you supposedly just handed it over!?" I asked.

"If you were in my shoes, you'd understand!" Mr. Luv cried. "He was so vicious!"

"What reason would Darren Max have to steal your stolen mitamah?" I pressed.

"Borrowed! Borrowed! Oh, so quick to accuse me!" Mr. Luv sighed. "Haven't myself and Ms. Fey already described his frightening personality to you? I'm relieved he didn't take anything else!"

"I believe I can provide additional information to this." Payne chimed in. "Upon investigation of Mr. Max's body, it was discovered that he had various expensive watches, brooches, and other trinkets on his person all reported to be stolen. From this, its not difficult to suggest that he was a petty thief."

"So...he wasn't a musician, but a wandering thief?" I guessed.

"He went around calling himself a musician, but I highly doubt he could afford food every day being a 'travelling musician', of course he'd resort to being a thief. And that is why he stole the mitamah at the optimum opportunity!" Mr. Luv went on.

(Now he's basing an argument off of that...I'd better see if I can gain anything from this new info.) I reasoned.

"Your Honor, the defence requests to find more information about the victim, in light of this new information." I requested.

"That seems a little unorthodox, defence." Judge frowned. "You wish to have a recess just to obtain background on the victim, which you should already understand?"

"N-No need for a recess Your Honor. One moment, please." I took out my phone and opened the search engine. (...The Wi-Fi in the courtroom is surprisingly good.)

The judge looked at me wide-eyed. "...Defence, dare I ask, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking up past newspaper articles, Your Honor." I told him.

"You can read the newspaper on a phone?" Judge shook his head. "I have heard everything now."

(He's practically living in the dark ages.) I thought, before I found what I was looking for.

"Here, Your Honor. This is a past newspaper article on Darren Max." I showed my phone to him. "He apparently was once quite a talented musician, but it seems the fame turned his personality sour and lost him most of his fans, ending his career. This probably spurred him into a life of crime, making it quite important to the case at hand."

"Ah, I see. Though I must admit, I've never heard of any of his songs." Judge said.

(I have no doubt, Your Honor. He played heavy metal, after all.) I thought.

"Since this holds significance towards the victim, we shall add the article to the court record." Judge nodded. "Now then, witness, you were...talking about a new testimony?"

"Yes, dear judge, and it shall finally be all the proof you need." Mr. Luv boasted.

(We'll see about that. C'mon then, Mr. Luv, let's here it.)

"Darren Max approached my shop that night and demanded the candy and mitamah stone. After he left, I indeed kept my store open until 11:30, at which time I saw something. I could see two shadows fighting, and could now tell that they were Darren Max and Pearl Fey. The second shadow grabbed the first by the arm and tripped Max up, who fell to the ground, before the second shadow ran off."

"So you actually kept your store open, and you saw the murder happen?" I recalled. "That's crucial evidence, which you denied in your earlier testimony!"

"Was it really so 'crucial', defence?" Payne countered. "The two shadows the witness descried can only be likened to Mr. Max and Ms. Fey because of all earlier evidence put forward. And even so, it is telling us what we already know, in a vague sense."

(You keep telling yourself that, but I'll be the judge!...Er, I mean, defendant!) I thought.

"Hmm...I admit, I don't know what to think." Judge admitted. "Mr. Case, perhaps your cross-examination will settle things."

"Of course, Your Honor." I nodded, before listening.

(Hmm...there's definitely something off about his supposed recollection of events...maybe I should focus more...)

"HOLD IT!"

"Why didn't you call the police when you saw one of the shadows collapse?" I asked, referring to his last sentence.

"At the time, I thought Darren Max had just assed out drunk. I would NE-ver have guessed that he had jut been murdered right in front of me!" Mr. Luv defended himself.

"And you didn't even think to go and check on him?" I pressed.

"I didn't even wanna go near that man again after he threatened me so!" Mr. Luv cried.

"Not even to get back the stolen mitamah?" I continued.

"You're very persistent." Mr. Luv went off topic. "I'll just keep telling you the same thing."

"You sound a bit desperate, defence. Still too inexperienced to make useful contributions?" Payne asked.

(Like heck!) I twisted my cowslip in thought. (This guys changed his testimony so much, there has to be an error in it somewhere. I'd better check the evidence again.) I listened to the testimony again. (...Ah-ha!)

"OBJECTION!"

"Sorry, Mr. Luv, but there is yet another contradiction in your testimony." I stated.

"Oooooh, now what?" He huffed, annoyed.

"You said that the 'second shadow' grabbed the victim by the arm, right?" I took out the evidence. "But as we can see on the victims jacket, there is only one set of handprints on it, when Ms. Fey picked it up earlier."

"Urp!" Mr. Luv gulped. "L-Like I said! It was dark, I couldn't make out anything clearly!"

"Th-This still doesn't excuse the obvious sign of murder!" Payn backed him up. "The injury to the victims left shin proves that he was tripped, causing him to fall!"

"...I wonder about that, Mr. Payne." I smirked.

"Wh-What do you mean?" He sweated.

"I don't think that injury was caused by someone, let alone Ms. Fey." I elaborated.

"Mr. Case, are you saying that the injury isn't tied to the case?" Judge asked.

"I am, Your Honor." I nodded.

"In that case, can you support that claim with evidence?" Judge added.

I held up my phone. "If I can direct your attention to the newspaper article about the victim. If you will notice, there is a related article about his short-lived music career. One of the moments mentioned is a time when Darren Max injured his left shin after falling off a table at one of his parties."

"That is unfortunate!" Judge exclaimed.

"Agh! Y-You!" Payne gasped.

"I think you know what I'm talking about, prosecutor." I slammed my fist on the desk. "Darren Max received that injury far before his time of death!"

"Nooooo!" Payne yelled.

(Alright! I did it! I eliminated all the evidence which was used against Ms. Fey!) I actually felt quite proud of myself. (Let's see you get out of this one, Payne!)

"It seems that there is no more evidence against Ms. Fey." Judge voice my thoughts. "Prosecution? Anything to add?"

"I...I..." Payne took a moment to compose himself. "I believe...the defence is correct."

"...Huh?" (He's...agreeing with me? What kind of madness is this?)

"All evidence presented has proven to be either unrelated to or unused by Ms. Fey." Payne spoke. "However, that leaves no evidence which can point to a third party for murder. Therefore, it can only stand to reason, that the death of Darren Max was, as the defence suggested...accidental."

"H-Huuuuuuuuuuuuuh!?" I gasped, my lightning stands standing on edge.

"...The prosecution has a point." Judge agreed. "All of the evidence has been disproven, so there is nothing left to interpret in the case of a murder."

(He's really going for this!?) I thought. (Knowing he couldn't get a full successful prosecution after all of this...he's trying to settle for a neutral case!?)

"Ex-CUSE me!? Are you just going to ignore me!?" Mr. Luv cried out in protest. "I told you! I saw him that night, and it was definitely Ms. Fey with him!"

"As you yourself said, Mr. Luv, it was dark that night. Your sight was most likely just playing tricks on you, making you see a second figure. When in actual fact, the victim simply collapsed." Payne dismissed him.

"!" Mr. Luv puffed his cheeks angrily.

(He's even going against his own witness...he's that desperate to not lose?)

"If the prosecution wants to call for a case of accidental death, and there is no more evidence to prove otherwise, I see no point in continuing this trial." Judge reasoned. "Mr. Case. You can also agree on an incident of accidental death, and we shall have our trial."

(This is a real decision...) I thought. (If I agree with Payne, and say it was a case of accidental death, then Ms. Fey will be able to walk away free...But on the other hand, I can't shake the feeling that something is very wrong here...)

"Defence? Your answer?" Judge urged.

"I...I mean, the defence pleads..." I paused, thinking hard about my decision.

"...The defence...asserts that the case was indeed an act of murder! Committed by a third party!"

"Whaaaaaaat!?" Payne cried, causing the gallery to chatter frantically.

Judge banged his gavel. "D-Defence! I hope you realise what you are insinuating! I find it hard to understand! There is no more evidence that can point towards a third party!"

"M-Maybe that is the case, Your Honor..." I admitted. "However...there is still one thing we haven't considered yet!"

"Really? And what is that?" Judge gasped.

"U-Um, th-that is..." (Crud, I didn't think that far ahead...but I know something is fishy here! Let me think...) "We haven't considered..."

"Go on, then." Payne quipped.

"We...haven't thought about the way the victim could of died." I got that on the spot.

"What do you mean, Mr. Case?" Judge asked.

"Well, this whole time, we've been thinking that the victim fell and hit the rock, causing his death." I recapped. "But what if, instead, the rock itself was used as a murder weapon? Surely if the rock was swung down on the victims head, the impact alone would be enough to kill him."

"That does seem like a possibility." Judge said. "But what are you basing this off of, Mr. Case?"

"Oh uh...that is..." (I jumped into that rashly again! Think, Eren! Could anything in the court record support my theory?) "...This could very well support the notion, Your Honor."

"The autopsy report?" Judge asked.

"The report states that the victim died from blunt trauma to the head." I pointed out. "If he had fallen on the rock, then wouldn't it be more plausible to think that he would have died of blood loss instead of the blow?"

"The defence makes a good point." Judge mumbled.

"Pure speculation, Your Honor." Payne disagreed. "No fingerprints were found on the rock upon investigation."

(Oh no you don't! I need to push forward with this theory at all costs!) "If someone was wearing gloves, they could use the rock as a weapon without leaving fingerprints."

"Supposedly...but, Mr. Case, do you have a suspect to back up your, frankly, desperate claim?" Judge persisted.

(Pull no punches, do you Your Honor?) "I do have a suspect!" I looked through the profiles. "And it's the man currently standing in the witness box!"

"Whaaaaat!?" Mr. Luv jumped. "Y-You're accusing ME!?"

The gallery chattered loudly, making Judge bang his gavel. "Mr. Case! That's a very serious accusation to make!" Judge shook his head. "I'm beginning to think you a few screws loose!"

"This lawyer machine is working just fine, Your Honor." I assured him. "The glove does seem to fit Mr. Luv...so to speak."

"That's...ridiculous!" Mr. Luv puffed his cheeks angrily.

"Absolutely! Your basing your accusation off of the fact that Mr. Luv wears gloves alone!? Stupid!" Payne cried, whilst sweating.

"That's right! You have absolutely nothing against me!" Mr. Luv yelled.

(That seems to be true...and yet...do I really have nothing against him?) I pondered, twirling my cowslip. (Do I have a piece of evidence tying him to the murder? In any way?) I looked at the evidence. (Focus...really focus...) I stared at each one, very carefully. (...Hold on...is that...!?)

I slammed my fist down. "Actually, I DO have something against you."

"What!?" He shouted.

"M-Mr. Case! Do you actually have such proof!?" Judge gasped.

"Yes, Your Honor." I held the evidence out. "Please look at the crime photo once more. Consider the candy wrapper found next to the body. Look really carefully at it."

"...I...can't see what you mean, Mr. Case." Judge admitted.

"Oh, right." I mumbled. "The wrapper actually has a kanji on it."

"A...kanji?" Judge repeated.

"That's right. Now, referring back to the newspaper article, it details the production of an incredibly strong sake, which was popular at the time, and used on various foods and treats to get people drunk incredibly easily." I explained. "It was identified by the kanji pictured here. Seem familiar?"

"Th-That's!" Payne gasped.

I nodded. "Exactly. The two kanji's match! Which means that the candy Mr. Luv gave to Mr. Max, was not coffee at all, but sake candy!"

"Aargh!" He gasped.

I slammed my fist. "You've lied in court again, Mr. Luv! You gave the victim an incredibly strong sake in candy form! And seeing that there are, as was stated, no bars in Kurain Village." I pointed at him. "You're the one who got the victim drunk the night of his death!"

"Aaaaargh!" Mr. Luv cried.

"No waaaaaaay!" Payne gasped.

I smiled confidently. "And the thing is...I highly doubt a drunk Darren Max, a petty thief, would have been able to take Ms. Fey's mitamah from you. Meaning that you still had it at the time of his death!"

"Grrrrrrrrr!" Mr. Luv bit down harder on his lollipop sticks. "Speculation! Nothing but speculation! Even if I did get him drunk, even if I did still have the mitamah, what possible motive would I have for killing him!?"

"T-This trial took a turn for the unexpected!" Judge gasped. "But even so, the evidence now against you Mr. Luv is quite strong. Defence? Do you have anything to add?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, Your Honor." I smiled. "Mr. Luv, I think I have a good inkling as to why you killed Darren Max. And I'll prove it with this piece of evidence right here!"

"The...mitamah?" Payne asked.

"From the beginning, I thought there was something funny about it." I spoke. "The mitamah being broken...I don't think that would be possible if it was merely dropped. And seeing as we have already established that Mr. Luv had the mitamah on his person...I think he had something to do with this."

"Nnnnnnnnggggggghhhh!" Mr. Luv ground his teeth.

"You planted Ms. Fey's mitamah as fake evidence Mr. Luv! But even so, there was no need for it to be broken! And yet, you knew it was an item of great importance and significance to Ms. Fey...something she cherished..." I slammed my fist down. "You broke her mitamah surely out of spite towards her!"

"Gaaaaaaaaaah!" He yelled.

"You seem to have some hatred towards my client, considering your tendency to point a finger at her throughout this trial." I went on. "So, when a washed-up nobody like Darren Max arrived in town, you took the opportunity, to kill someone nobody would miss, and then place the blame on the person you hate!"

"Y-You...damn...!" He grunted.

"Mr. Luv! There is not one ounce of your namesake in your heart!" I pointed at him. "Confess! You got Darren Max drunk, killed him with the rock, and blamed Pearl Fey!"

"NnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Mr. Luv grabbed his heart-shaped box of chocolates and tore it in half, mking chocolate hearts fly everywhere, and hit him on the head, as his lollipop sticks snapped in two after he bit down on them so hard.

"...Mr. Luv?" Judge asked.

"Stupid...stupid spirit mediums!" Mr. Luv panted. "I hate her...I hate her entire family!...I...I was supposed to get her sent to jail...then her family name would be ruined! Maya Fey...I hate you!"

"Bailiff! Take him away!" Judge cried, as the force came in and dragged Mr. Luv out.

"N-no...first Wright...and now...I lost to a mere novice!?" Payne sobbed, his tuft of hair falling off his head. "Maybe I should just give up being a prosecutor..."

(I...I did it! I actually did it! I defended Ms. Fey, and got Mr. Luv to confess!) Suffice to say, I was ecstatic.

"Mr. Case, I think i speak for everybody in this courtroom when I say you surprised us all." Judge nodded. "Excellent work, for your first trial."

"Th-Thank you, Your Honor." I blushed at the praise.

"Now then, I think it's time for me to give my verdict." Judge declared. "The court finds the defendant, Pearl Fey..."

 **Not Guilty**

And thus, confetti rained down on us all, as Ms. fey smiled brightly.

"Court is adjourned!" Judge announced with a bang of his gavel.

 **February 3rd, 12:03**

 **Defendant Lobby, Courtroom No. 5**

I found myself waiting in the defendant lobby, still very giddy with myself, until Ms. Fey came out. "How are you feeling, Ms. Fey?"

"Really, really great!" She beamed. "And it's all thanks to you, Mr. Case!" She peeked through her eyes in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I was so unhelpful to begin with, I didn't trust you after you just showd up, but now, I'm so happy you were here for me!"

"N-Not at all! In fact, you were a major help during that trial, Ms. Fey!" (She's too cute to ever commit murder anyway!)

"Oh, stop! You don't have to call me that!" She giggled. "Just call me Pearl."

"Alright then! Then you may call me Eren." I offered.

"In that case...thank you so much, Eren!" She smiled.

(Wow, this feels...incredibly nice.) I thought. (Saving someone innocent...I could get used to this feeling!...However...)

"There's one thing I don't understand..." I thought aloud. "Mr. Luv mentioned Maya Fey at the end there, I wonder what that was about?"

"Um...I think I know." Pearl said. "There was once this stand called 'Samurai Dogs' that Mystic Maya took me to. She said something about it 'being a poor business now that the Pink Princess was on the air', and then that stand closed down from poor sales afterward."

(S-Seriously!? One persons opinion did THAT much!?) "And...you think that Mr. Luv might've been...?"

"He looked a bit different, and his hair wasn't that curly...but they were very similar." Pearl reasoned.

"That's...ridiculous." I couldn't help but sigh. "But what's even worse is, that he took his anger for your cousin out on you. Very drastically, too!"

"W-Well, Mystic Maya is currently away training at the minute, I remember he asked me about her the first day he arrived." She sighed. "I just realised. I won't be able to get any more candy now!"

(Surely a life out of prison is more important though?)

Suddenly, the courtroom doors burst open! "PEARL!" A figure suddenly ran in and in front of the girl. "Pearl! Are you hurt!? Did they give you a guilty verdict!?"

"Mr. Nick!" She gasped. "What are you doing here!?"

(Mr. Nick? Is this someone she knows?)

"Someone from Kurain called me, they said you were arrested for murder!" The man wheezed. "Why didn't you call us!?"

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Nick...I tried pushing all those number buttons, but it didn't work!" Pearl said.

"...Oh...right..." The guy said.

(Seriously, what is going on with these two?)

"But, I'm okay, now!" Pearl nodded. "Mr. Case-um, I mean, Eren, defended me!"

The figure finally turned around to face me, and I almost wet my pants.

(Wh-Wh...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?) I screamed in my head. (It-That's...It's Phoenix Wright! The Turnabout Terror! The greatest defence attorney to ever live! Pearl KNOWS this guy!?)

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't notice you there!" He smiled, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

(I'm...currently looking at...a living legend. His badge, it's so dazzling! His suit, the sharpest blue! His hair, even spikier in person! It...It's too much...!)

"So you defended Pearl in court? You have my deepest thanks." He nodded.

(He THANKED me! Oh god...I feel faint...no! I can't pass out in front of him!)

"My name is Phoenix Wright." He introduced himself.

(He's talking to you! Say something, otherwise, he's gonna think you're weird!)

"M-Mr Phoenix Wright..." I stammered. "I-It's an h-honor to meet you...I am...my name is E-Eren Case...d-defence attorney..."

(Smooth, Case! REAL smooth!)

"I see." Phoenix said. "I was incredibly worried about this. Pearl doesn't usually talk so openly with anybody that she doesn't know, and that would make it difficult for her to testify to a defence attorneyshe didn't know."

"Mr. Nick! You didn't have to say all of that!" Pearl argued. "Brandishing her arm from underneath her sleeve. "Besides, Mr-...Eren, is really nice!"

"Ha, I have no doubt about it." Phoenix agreed. "Mr. Case, if you don't mind, may I have a look at your attorneys badge?"

"Of course!" I reached into my pocket and frantically pulled out my bade, handing it over to him.

"Hm...it still has that new shine...did you recently graduate?" He asked.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Wright...I've been a lawyer for a few days now." I confirmed.

"I see." Phoenix nodded, as he handed me my badge back. "Was this your first case?"

"Um...yes. I'm sorry! I just jumped at the opportunity!" I told him.

"Well then, I'm glad you did, otherwise, who knows what would have happened to Pearl." Phoenix nodded. "...In fact. Here." He handed me a card. "Come to this address tomorrow. Maybe we can talk about a few things then."

(Oh my gooooooooosh!) "Y-Yes, Mr. Wright! Thank you, Mr. Wright!"

"I'm the one who should be thanking you." Phoenix laughed. "Pearl, do you want me to see you back to Kurain Village?"

"I'm not a child anymore, Mr. Nick! I'll be fine!" She assured him, showing her arm again. "Thanks again, Eren! Let's meet up again someday!" She then hurried out of the courtroom."

"There she goes." Phoenix smirked. "I'm glad she came out of this unscathed...so then, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You know it!" I agreed. (What kind of response is that!?)

"Good. I'll see you around 10, then." He nodded, before walking out of the room himself.

(Wow...I just spoke with THE Phoenix Wright...and got an invitation from him no less! This, couldn't have gone any better! I feel on top of the world!)

Guuuurgle...

(Ooohhh...) I clutched my stomach. (I just remembered...I didn't even have any breakfast before I came here! Man, I'm hungry...I'm gonna go grab a hot dog...)

And so, my first trial as a defence attorney came to a close.

Little did i realise at the time, but that first win, would open up whole new world of experiences for me.

 **Chapter 1: THE END**

 **(A/N: Thank you very much to UnlockTheCure, who made the amazing new cover art for this story!)**


End file.
